bloonsfandomcom-20200222-history
Bloons Tower Defense 5 Mobile
__TOC__ these worms need soil brown cocain A nice track with flowers and dark green grass.e moon, and Mars. Towers can not be placed in space. There is water on earth. Z Factor Two tracks intertwine in a 'Z' shape. No water. North Pole A track covered in snow. It resembles a Christmas Tree. Two small ponds of water that are formed from ice. Lobby A polished, circular track with water in a lobby, hence the name. Skull Peak A track that is featured on a mountainous terrain with high cliffs and a nest, along with a skull rock with a pond and bridges in front of the skull. Intermediate Workshop A workshop with gears and widgets. This track has multiple pathways and no water. Bloon of Clubs ]] This track is shaped like the "clubs" symbol on a playing card, and is surrounded by clovers. No water. Archipelago A track full of water and some islands, hence the name. There is a wrecked ship in the top corner of the track. Bloon Circles of doom a bllack man eats u A track in a hayfield. There are tracks in the hay that form the tracks that the bloons go on. No water here. Slalom A track shaped like a skiing slalom. There is a relatively big pond near the end of the track. Snake River A river that twists and curves in a serpentine pattern. There is not that much water, and there is quite a bit of land. Dockside A track based on a marina. There are tons of water, but less than Archipelago, and there are boats that towers can be placed on. Not much land is here. Country Road A countryside track. With 4 entrances and exits (one at a time), this may cause us confusion as the bloons go up in the circle and go into the exit. It loops around the circle only one time so be prepared. There is a water in the form of a pond in the bottom-left corner of your screen. Ice Flow A track that is obviously based on the Arctic Ocean. The only way to place land towers on this track is by placing them on the icebergs. The bloon path goes around the icebergs. Advanced Phase Portal A track set in what appears to be a research facility. There is no water here. Lightning Scar A track set in a barren setting. The track is shaped similar to a lightning bolt. There is no water here. Switch A track with a bunch of switches for the track. No water is here. This track differs from the original version of Bloons TD 5 as the pipes here are filled with a purple colored liquid. Mount Magma A track that is on an erupting volcano. The track spirals out from the center and splits into four directions. No water. Lava cannot be used as water because it is the path the bloons travel. The Eye A track with an eye in the center, hence the name. The eye changes paths every time a round ends. No water. The Great Divide A track that is divided in half. It has two bending paths for the bloons on opposite sides of the screen. No water. Challenger Deep A track that has more water than land itself. There are a few islands and a deep ocean covering almost the whole track except for the islands and the bloon path. Long Range A track with limited placement area for towers. It can be played in Co-op mode. Expert Double Double Cross This track is on a mystic landscape. The track crosses in the middle. There are 2 pools of green liquid (probably acid) that can be used as water. Tunnels A forest that has 8 tunnels. Bloons go through one tunnel then exit to another. Castle A track set in a castle. The track only connects in the beginning and end for a bit. There is water in a form of a moat. Clock A track set on a clock. The hands of the clock changes where bloons go. There is no water on this track. Drag Strip A track on a racing course. There are two tracks that don't connect and are short. No water. Death Valley A track set in a barren canyon. The two tracks never connect and are short. No water here. Down the Drain A track in the sewers. There are 4 short tracks that don't connect. There is water in the center. Extreme Main Street A track set on a city. The tracks are really short and only connect in the centre. There is water in the top corner in the form of a pond. Bloontonium Lab A track set in a lab where Bloontonium is created. This track has three short tracks that do not connect. Trivia *If a tower is granted the ability to pop Lead Bloons and/or frozen bloons (such as from the Monkey Intelligence Bureau), the sound of a sharp projectile hitting those will simultaneously make the sound, and pop it (this happens in mobile versions of Bloons Tower Defense 4 also). *Daily Challenge mode in Bloons TD 5 iOS has been replaced by random challenges, similarly to Bloons TD 5 Deluxe. *If the player plays this game on an iPhone 3GS, iPhone 4, or iPhone 4S, the fact that the player must tap the towers (bottom left), and agents and abilities (bottom right) icons for their menus to appear affects the difficulty of the game. However, while playing on an iPhone 5 (and later), towers and special agents/abilities can be found on the right side of the screen. *This version lacks some sound effects from other versions (i.e. On the intro sequence, also with Abilities). *Before the addition of the track Brick Wall (version 1.2), with full sacrifices, The Temple was less powerful and it also fired no ice balls (although it was still capable of freezing Bloons), in addition, it fired MOAB Maulers rather than golden missiles (hence the fact that it deals extra damage to MOAB-Class Bloons). This was changed in version 1.2 so that the ice balls were visible, the MOAB Maulers were replaced with golden missiles, and it was buffed. *The Android version does not work on some devices - it crashes when a track is loading (this may have been fixed). *Sandbox Mode must be purchased with 1500 ( 2000 on HD) instead of being unlocked for free at Rank 20. *It is possible to replay a round that receives a game over by exiting and reopening the game, while losing the towers and upgrades the player purchased during the round. *The Monkey Engineer has a glitch when you upgrade it to 1/4. It will show a 0/0 Engineer building Sentry Guns with a big attack range and may be confusing of why the Engineer changed his hat to his old one. External Links *iTunes link for download *Google Play Store link for download References Category:Bloons TD 5 Category:Bloons TD Games Category:IOS Games Category:Bloons TD 5 Mobile